battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kung Fu Cat (Special Cat)
This article is about the Cat Unit. For the enemy unit, see Dancer Cat (Enemy). Kung Fu Cat is a Special Cat that can be purchased for 240 Cat Food in the Upgrade Menu after completing Jamaica in Empire of Cats Chapter 1. True Form increases range, and gives him the ability to resist Weaken. Cat Evolves into Drunken Master Cat at level 10. Evolves into Dancer Cat when obtained from the Kung Fu Awakens! Stages (may be dropped on the first stage but guaranteed on the second stage) and is level 20 or above. Pros *Very good attack power (Area Attack). *Somewhat high health. *Medium-long ranged attacker. *Not knocked back until death. *True Form is immune to Weaken. Cons *Slightly long attack animation, except in Normal form. *Slow attack rate. *Expensive to summon. *Long recharge time. *Somewhat slow movement. *Evolved form has multi-hit, which is likely to miss strongest hit on target. Strategy/Usage *This cat is a powerful all-around unit, useful for delivering good damage from some range. His True Form has almost as much range as Sexy Legs Cat, but has more health and many times more attack. Basically, the only bad things about Kung Fu Cat are that he is expensive, has a slow recharge, and has a fairly uneventful death animation. *Keep in mind that Kung Fu Cat is like a more attack-oriented version of Titan Cat, so he still isn't good against hordes of enemies. *You can use Dancer Cat to easily win against Calamary, since with his great damage and immunity to Weaken he is an easy victory against her, however, remember that Calamary generally is strongly supported. *Usually, he is used for dealing damage without being knocked back. However, he has to be timed well to get an attack in, or else he will die before he can deal damage. This can be difficult due to his slow movement speed. Cat Combos Description Cost Costs 240 Cat Food to unlock. Available to unlock after completing Jamaica in Chapter 1 of Empire of Cats. *Chapter 1: $1500 *Chapter 2: $2250 *Chapter 3: $3000 Upgrading Cost Stats Initial Stats: Appearance * Normal: Very tall. Wears a one-striped jumpsuit. Jumps when moving. * Evolved: Walks very slowly. Drinks out of a gourd container. References the Japanese warrior "The Drunken Master." * True: Wears a leather coat. Walks backwards, and spins around to wind up attacks, followed by a finger punch. A reference to Michael Jackson. Trivia *The outfit worn by Kung Fu Cat looks similar to the iconic yellow jumpsuit that Bruce Lee wears in the movie Game of Death. *Drunken Master Cat is based on the Zui Quan（醉拳） fighting style, which in Chinese means "Drunken Fist". *Dancer Cat references the deceased singer Michael Jackson, well known from popularizing the Moonwalk dance. *Kung Fu Cat has the highest Cat Food cost of all purchasable Special Cats. Gallery freegifmaker.me_2bQ2S.gif|Kung Fu Cat's attack animation freegifmaker.me_2bQ2U.gif|Drunken Master Cat's attack animation freegifmaker.me_2bQ32.gif|Dancer Cat's attack animation Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/unit/011.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%a5%ab%a5%f3%a5%d5%a1%bc%a4%cb%a4%e3%a4%f3%a4%b3 ---- Units Release Order: '<< Actress Cat | Mr. >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Special Cats Category:Cats do multi-hits Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats require Awakening for True Form Category:Cats with Weaken Immunity